Speak Once More Bright Eyes
by xXJellyBellyXx
Summary: Isabella hasn't spoken since she was a child and her parents were brutally murdered in front of her. She goes to a school for performance and lives in a housing. Can her friends get her to speak again or will she stay silent forever? Disclaimed


Bella's P.O.V.

"Isabella! Wake up my lovely!" I heard my best friend Alice yell at me from downstairs.

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It was five in the morning and she wanted me to get up? I could kill that damn Pixie. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thud to alert her that I was up.

"Breakfast in ten!" She yelled after I had confirmed with her that I was up.

I quickly changed into something more Alice approved before heading downstairs for breakfast which I knew Jasper would have made. He always made the greatest breakfast but it's the only thing he could make. Other than breakfast anything he made tasted awful unless it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Good morning Bella." He said in his think southern accent.

I signed back to him a good morning before I sat at the table and began eating.

"So Bella what are your plans for the day? Gonna sing a little song or you gonna continue being silent and content with your thoughts?" Rosalie asked me.

Rosalie and Jasper were twins. Jasper accepted that I didn't talk as did Alice but Rosalie didn't see why I was so quiet. She didn't know the story of how my parents were killed in front of me and I'd never talked since. She didn't even know I had the ability to until I slipped up just a month after she'd moved in.

I stared at her and signed a quick 'maybe both' before she let out a laugh and hugged me. We were close because she enjoyed how good of a listener I was. She had problems at the boarding school she'd gone to and now lived with Alice, Jasper, and myself and we all attended an academy for the performing arts.

"You should probably get dressed Bella or else Alice will throw a fit." She said before she walked out of the room with her morning cup of coffee.

I finished my breakfast and ran down the hall to 'The Closet' that Alice took so much pride in. It held every ones clothes and she had complete control over what everybody wore because she held the key to everything in the room.

I opened the door to my changing space and there before me was my worst nightmare. I stared at the ridiculously short denim shorts that would barely cover my butt and at the skimpy black lace top she had for me. The shoes were easy they were just high tops but I'd hate to fall out of the clothes. I looked at the pajamas I had on and ruled against wearing the sports bra instead of the shirt she had for me. Sighing I stripped and slipped the clothes on. I knew she'd throw a fit if I didn't get upstairs fast for her to get my hair done so I booked it to her room and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" She yelled before I heard something crash on the other side and Jasper laugh as she opened the door.

I walked past her into the room and let out a laugh as I looked over at Jasper. He had his hair up in pigtails and was lifting himself off the floor and untangling himself from the chair that had fallen over. Both of them stared at me in surprise that I'd made a noise and I just looked at the floor and blushed.

"Jasper! Downstairs now! I have a Bella to make up." She said quickly as she pulled him up and shooed him out of the room.

I picked up the chair and sat waiting for her to star on my mess of hair. She tsked as she looked at my hair and nodded in disapproval.

"I thought I told you no more showering before bed it makes your hair difficult to deal with!" She all but yelled at me.

'I needed to get clean after your punch stunt.' I signed back at her.

"That had better be the last time you shower before bed." She mumbled as she started brushing my hair.

'No promises.' I signed.

She sighed and reached over to turn on her flat iron. I saw her contemplating what she was going to do with my hair before I saw a smile spread and she started to straighten my hair.

'What are you going to do?' I asked her

"Just straight for the day. Nothing intricate or strange." She said with a smile.

My hair came down to my waist straightened so I knew she wasn't going to enjoy the annoyingly long process.

'Do you want to cut it too?' I asked her.

Her face lit up and she bobbed her head up and down excitedly.

'You have free range.' I told her.

"Rose! Quick come here!" Alice screamed.

Not even ten seconds later Rosalie was rushing into the room with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. It made me giggle and she looked at me surprised because she'd never heard me laugh or giggle before.

"Bella is going to let me cut her hair!" Alice yelled out happily.

Rose ran out of the room and I heard her sink running before she ran back in and stood behind me next to Alice. They were discussing what should be done to my hair so I just pulled my phone out and started playing games on it. I could hear them saying they were going to layer it and that they were going to cut it short but then they started to say they were going to leave it to the middle of my back and then I just ignored what they were saying. I put my phone away when I saw Alice pull out her scissors and looked up to make it easier for her to cut my hair.

"She's gonna love it Ali!" Rose said before she walked out of the room and back to her own room to get ready.

I sat still and listened to Alice babble on about her classes and how great Jasper was and I could tell she wanted to talk about something else because she had a light in her eyes that gave her away.

'Why else are you so excited?' I asked her.

"My brothers are going to start coming to school here!" She whisper yelled excitedly.

I knew she was trying to keep it a secret from Rosalie because she had something with one of Alice's two brothers. But I also knew it Alice had failed at keeping the secret from Rose when I heard her come running down the hall and screaming out how excited she was.

"Emmett's coming? He's coming here? He's gonna go to school with us? We have extra rooms in our house he can stay here and so can Edward right! They'll stay with us right?" She was bouncing from foot to foot almost like she was dancing and I could see that excitement in her eyes.

"Of course they'll live with us Rosalie we wouldn't want to pay for two housing units!" As soon as the words left Alice's mouth I heard a car door slam and everybody froze.

"THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE!" Rosalie and Alice yelled out together and Rosalie ran down to the front door while Alice finished up my hair.

"Maybe you'll warm up to them like Rose did." Alice said before she winked at me and left the room.

I shook my hair out and found that I had bangs now and they were down in my face. I looked in the mirror and saw my now layered shoulder length hair and my long bangs that were falling into my face. It suited me. Now I had more to hide behind when I was embarrassed. I decided to thank Alice before she got to carried away with Jasper as she usually did.

I started walking downstairs and halfway there I could hear Rosalie talking faster than I'd ever heard her talk before. I walked into the front room and looked at the situation in front of me. Rosalie was sitting on the lap of who I presumed was Emmett talking rapidly about how excited she was for them to be staying in the house with us. Jasper was sitting in the corner of the room on the recliner watching Alice with a smile on his face while she bounced around Rosalie and Emmett. As I looked over to the door I heard someone yelling from outside.

"EMMETT YOU FAT OAF GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!" I covered my mouth and giggled as Emmett stood up and sent Rose crashing to the floor.

"Coming Eddie!" He yelled in his booming voice.

"It's Edward!" I heard someone mumbling.

I looked back over to the door and saw Adonis himself walk through the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his perfectly toned and muscled body was being shown off. His eyes were the deepest emerald green and his hair was touseled and messy and oh so sexy.

"Hey Edward. You have an admirer!" I heard Rosalie say as she walked by me and down the hall.

I blushed and put my head down so that he wouldn't see it.

"Hey none of that Bells!" I heard Alice say from across the room.

I looked over at her and she was now sitting in Jasper's lap giving me a glare that could kill.

'You know if looks could kill I'd have died from that glare you're giving me.' I told her.

"Oh hush up Bella." She shot back at me.

"She didn't say anything Alice now don't be rude." Edward said looking over at me with a confused look.

'Yeah Alice don't be rude.' I signed as I smirked at her.

She smirked back at me and there was a light in her eyes that told me I was in some sort of trouble.

"Bella dear would you mind helping Edward with his bags?" Alice asked me in her sweetest voice.

'Why the hell would I do that Alice it seems to me he has enough muscle to do everything himself.' I said to her.

"Alice don't make her help me I can see you've put her through enough this morning." Edward said in his smooth velvety voice.

I turned on my heel and walked down the hall leaving a pouty Alice and a laughing Jasper behind. I went up to my room and put on my usual makeup before I brushed my teeth in my bathroom and grabbed my bag to head out. I passed Rosalie and Emmett in the hall and Alice and Jasper were out of sight so I figured I was in the clear but was pulled back by Edward himself.

"Why won't you talk to me Bella?" He asked me with a soft look in his eyes.

I knew he wouldn't understand anything I said so I just turned away and walked out the front door. I could feel him staring at me as I walked away but I didn't care. He could easily get the story out of Alice or Jasper and I wasn't breaking my silence anytime soon. Not for anyone no matter how much they wanted me to. I jumped in my car and drove out of the gates and towards the school, not looking forward to the day ahead of me.


End file.
